1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a cushioning member, and more particularly relate to a cushioning member for use in an article of footwear.
2. Background Art
The human foot is a complex and remarkable piece of machinery, capable of withstanding and dissipating many impact forces. The natural padding of fat at the heel, as well as the collapsibility of the arch, help to cushion the foot. Throughout the course of an average day, the feet and legs of an individual are subjected to substantial impact forces. Running, jumping, walking, and even standing exert forces upon the feet and legs of an individual which can lead to soreness, fatigue, and injury.
Although the human foot possesses natural cushioning and rebounding characteristics, the foot may need extra support to overcome many of the forces encountered during extended periods of activity. Unless an individual is wearing shoes which provide proper cushioning and support, the soreness and fatigue resulting from even low levels of activity on unnatural surfaces is acute, and its onset accelerated. The discomfort for the wearer that results may diminish the incentive for further activity. Equally important, inadequately cushioned footwear can lead to injuries such as blisters; muscle, tendon and ligament damage; and bone stress fractures. Improper footwear can also lead to other ailments, including back pain.
In light of these problems, numerous attempts have been made to incorporate improved cushioning and resiliency into a shoe. For example, a concept practiced in the footwear industry to improve cushioning and energy return has been the use of fluid-filled systems within shoe soles. These devices attempt to enhance cushioning and energy return by transferring a pressurized fluid between the heel and forefoot areas of a shoe. In addition, the design of the cushioning member may be an important marketing consideration.
Various embodiments of the present invention may provide improved cushioning to the wearer of an article of footwear. Some, but not necessarily all, embodiments of the present invention may provide a design, appearance, and/or visibility of the cushioning member so as to improve functionality and marketing considerations for the shoe incorporating the cushioning member. Additional advantages of embodiments of the present invention are set forth, in part, in the description which follows and, in part will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art from the description and/or from the practice of the invention.